


Too Close for Friendship, Too Far from Sex

by dean_needs_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Dean Needs Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_needs_cas/pseuds/dean_needs_cas
Summary: This is just a Destiel fic that I randomly wrote up at 1 am.





	1. Whole Lotta Love

“Cas, just fuck me.”  
Cas chuckled. “No, Dean. I won’t do that. We don’t need to fuck to show that we love each other.” 

3 months earlier

I’m in love. I am in love with him. When I built him, I knew he was beautiful. I just didn’t know he was that beautiful. He’s everything to me, he’s my whole life.  
He could tell I acted weird around him. And that I did. I didn’t know how to act around someone I loved. Because I never knew what love was.  
Yes, I could say that I love bees. And that I love nature. And tall trees that tower overhead. But, this was a different kind of love.  
I felt a connection. I felt a completely different love than with nature. It fascinated me, but then it...terrified me. I didn’t know how to act. I didn’t know how to love. I didn’t know how to do any of this.  
But the love kept growing. More and more. And I had no clue what to do about it. It came to the point where I couldn’t look at him without wanting to tell him how much I love him.  
‘Cas. We need your help. We’re in major trouble and we just need your help.’  
I had to go help. Just...cover up all your feelings. Bottle them all up inside. They will go away for a few hours...at least. 

“Hey, thanks, Cas. You know, for helping out.” Dean patted me on the shoulder. His hand felt welcoming, even on my shoulder. “Why don’t you come in, have a beer?” Dean went inside their motel.  
“I...I don’t think that’s...wise.” I stuttered, even though he was already inside. I really didn’t want to be in the same motel as him for an extended period of time.  
I walked inside anyways. Awkward as hell. I was turning into Dean more and more.  
“Hey, Cas, come on in, grab a beer!” Dean was sitting on his bed, nursing a beer. His smile was inviting. So I did what I was told.  
I grabbed a beer and sat down in the chair opposite of Sam. Because Sam was researching like usual.  
I may have caught myself staring a few times, but only a few. Dean looked hot, nursing his beer, and catching up with Sam on the latest case.  
And his voice. His deep voice hummed through the motel like rain on a metal roof. It was beautiful. It was inviting. It was amazing.  
“Cas!” Dean yelled. He caught my attention from my thoughts. I looked over at him, like I wasn’t just caught in thought about my closest friend.  
“Cas, what’s up? You’re not acting like yourself.” Dean asked.  
“I’m not?” I lied. I had picked up a few things from the boys. One being lying. And I was getting damn good at it.  
“No. You’re staring off, and you’re not talking, and you’re not using your big words when you do talk.” Dean stared me in the eyes. “What’s up, Cas? I’m worried.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I stood up, and walked towards the door. I was very uncomfortable in this room, now.  
“Cas, don’t you poof out now!” And that’s exactly what I did.


	2. Stairway To Heaven

I went back to my heaven. It was my heaven. My own, personal, amazing Heaven. It was like an alternate universe, almost, where I had Dean all to myself. Whenever I would go up to heaven, I would crawl into bed with Dean. But since angels don’t need sleep, I would just...cuddle...with my Dean.  
I always wished it was the Dean I really knew. And not just the Dean in my heaven. Dean always seemed so inviting. So welcoming. So, I always wanted to be with him.  
“Hey baby.” Dean was laid out on the bed, no shirt on like usual, blanket covering his lower half. He patted to my side of the bed. Inviting me.  
I let myself get into bed with him. And be like normal. Cuddle, and kiss, and just be...domestic.  
“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean mimicked the real Dean.  
“It’s nothing. Just…” I ran my finger over his bare chest, in a figure eight motion, slowly. “It’s just I know you’re just in my imagination, and I know you’re not real…” I looked away from him.  
He lifted my head with his index finger. I met his eyes. “Hey, you’re gonna get him. He’s gonna realize his feelings soon, and come running for you. Just wait for that day. You can do it, baby. I believe in you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“But until then, you have me. I’m good enough, aren’t I?” He chuckled. I smiled back at him.  
“Of course you are.” I pecked his lips, and brought my head into the crook of his neck. We laid there for a while. I just kept thinking.  
“Stop thinking. It’s not good for you.” Dean cooed into my ear.  
“But...what if he never loves me…?” I lip trembled. “What if he never comes around…? What if I’m just left...alone...without him…?” Tears streamed down my face. I couldn’t control myself anymore.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It’s okay.” He brought me closer to him. “What did I tell you? He’s gonna come to you. Don’t worry.”  
“But how do you know!” I yelled, jumping out of bed. “How the hell do you know?”  
“I don’t know. But isn’t it much better to be optimistic than to be pessimistic?” Dean answered. Even though I was clearly angry, he was still calm. That killed me about my ‘heaven Dean’, he always stayed calm.  
‘Cas!’  
Why was Dean yelling my name at seven at night? This was very uncalled for, but it was Dean, what if he was in danger?  
I sighed. “I have to go.”  
“The boys need you again?”  
“They always need me.” I picked up my trench-coat, and began putting it on. “But this, isn’t over. I’m still pissed.”

Where was Dean? I appeared in the room, but invisible because that was always safer. It looked like Sam was out and Dean was...Dean was in the bathroom. Why was he calling my name at seven at night, in the bathroom, when Sam was gone?  
Oh.  
Ok.  
I left.


	3. Hey Hey What Can I Do

“Dean. I can’t sleep with you. Not right now. I’m pissed at you. And I’m pissed at him. And I’m just completely pissed with everyone!”  
“What happened?” Heaven Dean answered, with a sigh. He was always so calm. I didn’t get why he was so calm.  
“Dean yelled my name as he...did stuff in the bathroom!” I waved my hand up like a crazy person.  
“And your pissed about that why?”  
“Because. Because.” I stuttered. Why was I pissed about it? I guess I just wanted Dean to love me already, I guess I just wanted Dean to tell me how much he cared. Instead of not saying a damn word.  
“Come lay down. You’ve had a long day. You just need to snuggle.” Dean answered me. I did as I was told. I couldn’t resist him sometimes.

“Cas. Stop poofing out, will ya? We need to talk. Without Sammy, I feel like he’ll just get in the way.” Dean had reached out to me, making it seem like he was in danger, when really all he wanted to do was talk.  
“What about?” I answered, calmly and collected.  
“About you. Like I told you last time, you’re not yourself. I like it when your yourself. Cause you’re normal.”  
“Dean. There is nothing wrong. How many times do I have to tell you?” I tried to explain. I was beginning to lose it.  
“Cas. Just tell me.” The room changed. It was more awkward, more serious, and a lot more tension.  
“There’s...there’s nothing you need to be worried about.” I began. I looked to the door, hoping Sam would return. Maybe a few demons would come in, and maybe kill us. That’d be a lot better than staying in this situation.  
“There’s something, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” Dean pushed. He licked his lips. I could somehow feel my mouth watering.  
“Dean. There’s…” I shook my head. “Nothing wrong.”  
“Yes there is.”  
“No. There isn’t.” I growled. He took a step forward. We were way too close for friendship.  
“Yes. There. Is.” I could feel his breath on my lips. He was feeling all of this too, I could tell.  
“Dean.” I warned. My eyes flicked down to his lips, breaking eye contact. He slightly raised his eyebrow.  
“What?” He answered, already knowing where I was going. He knew what was happening. He knew what was about to happen.  
I stepped back. “You were in my personal space.” I closed my eyes. Wishing I would’ve stepped closer instead of back. Wishing I didn’t care if Dean didn’t really want it.  
He questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I took a deep breath. It looked like he was about to say something else, but couldn’t get his lips and mind to cooperate.  
“I...I should go.”  
“Yeah...you probably have...heaven...stuff...to do.” He stuttered so much, like he was nervous.  
“Um...yeah. That’s...exactly what I have...to do.” We held eye contact. I didn’t know what was happening with us. Why were we like this?  
Dean didn’t really like me. He just wanted to make me happy. Or he did like me, but not as much as I needed. It wasn’t right. I knew it wasn’t right.


	4. Ten Years Gone

“What the fuck did I just do?!” I screamed. I threw things. I couldn’t feel anything. Heaven Dean tried to calm me down, but I just ended up punching him in the face.  
But then I calmed down, and nursed his black eye that was blooming. He wasn’t upset with me. I’m pretty sure he didn’t possess human emotions at all.  
We sat down on the bed. My hands fell down into my lap. “I...I apologize for lashing out on you. You know I would never do that unless...you know, the circumstances.”  
“I understand, baby. It’s fine.”  
“It’s not. You have a black eye. Cause I punched you.”  
“Babe. Stop feeling bad for yourself. You’re amazing.”  
“But...I stopped the thing I like...because I’m too needy.” I answered. My eyes started to water.  
“Baby. Baby, stop crying.”  
“I...I can’t...I’m...I can’t stop….” I was crying. Again. It felt like I couldn’t stop crying. It felt like I was just like a child, that was dependent on his parents.  
“Babe, listen to me. You are loved. You are needed. You are amazing. I love you. You’re the best thing that could happen to anyone. And Dean. Dean in the real world? He should know how amazing you are, and how much he’s missing out.”  
“You really mean it?” I whispered.  
“Of course I do.”

It had been weeks since I had even checked in on the boys. It felt strange to not be with them.  
But I felt like I had to keep my distance. I thought Dean would need the time to realize that he’s...well...too good for me.  
I felt like the best thing to do was to check in on them in the night. So that nothing awkward would happen if they would see me.  
It was three in the morning, and I appeared in their motel. Sam was asleep. I didn’t quite know where Dean was. He wasn’t in his bed. The bathroom light was off. So where would he be at this hour?  
I walked over to Sam’s bedside. I wondered why I had never connected as well with Sam as I did Dean. That’s when I heard the door close.  
My head jolted to the side, to see Dean walk in. His mouth was slightly agape. He was surprised to see me.  
“Dean. Where were you?” I asked, almost demanding.  
“Shh. Sammy’s sleeping.” Dean whispered. He then grabbed my arm, and pulled me outside the motel.  
“Dean, where were you?” My eyebrows furrowed.  
“I was...out.” Dean grinned. Remembering whatever he did. “Why do you wanna know anyway?”  
I was slightly shocked that I didn’t have an answer for that. Well, I didn’t have an answer that wouldn’t make me sound like a 14-year old girl, crushing over some boy.  
“Cas…” His mood had decreased a large amount. He was happy, and now he’s...nervous. He’s sad, almost. He pursed his lips, deciding how to begin.  
I looked at his lips. I could tell he wanted me too. I flicked my eyes back up to his, and he was now the one looking at my lips.  
“What’s wrong with us?” Dean finally asked, with minimal stuttering.  
“What do you mean? Us?” I questioned. I didn’t even really know what I was asking.  
“The last time we saw each other? We were like...close...and now we’re like far...and like...it’s not working.”  
“Well...maybe we could get…” I stepped closer to him. “...closer.” Our eyes maintained contact.  
“Cas…” He, almost, warned. Our breath was on each others lips. We both wanted to close the five centimeters between us.  
I put my lips by his ear. “I love it when you say my name.” He shuddered. Literally shuddered.  
“What are you gonna do?” He dared ask. I started kissing his cheek, down his jaw, and down his neck.  
I removed my lips from him. “I’m gonna leave.”  
Dean dropped his mouth. He was surprised. “You’re gonna...what?” We were still so close to each other. Our breath could still be felt on the others’ face.  
“I said...I’m gonna leave.” I smirked. I had the upper hand. I’ll always have the upper hand with Dean. “Do you have a problem with that?”  
He gulped. He shook his head. “No, of course not. Why...why would I?” He seemed a little sad when he stuttered.  
“Or..I could stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer chapter! But I mean, it was worth it ;)  
> I swear this isn't turning into smut. Swear.


	5. I Can't Quit You Baby

“...stay…” He whispered. I raised my eyebrow, questioningly. He thinks for a moment, and then pulls me into the Impala.  
“Where are we going?” I ask.  
“Nowhere.” He cooed.  
He pulled me by my trench-coat over to him. We were met in a longing, meaningful, passionate kiss. But it was also much needed. It began getting sloppier, and messier.  
Dean wanted to push me down on the bench seat of the car. But two six foot grown men didn’t really fit. So instead, Dean attempted to take off my trench-coat. In which he succeeded.  
‘Castiel’  
Right now? Really? Who is trying to talk to me now?  
‘Castiel. We need you.’  
I pushed Dean off of me, gently. “Dean. Someone is praying to me.” I heard him groan slightly.  
“There’s an angel fight going on. Apparently I’m the only one who can help.” I told Dean. He didn’t like the news.  
“Can’t you tell them that you’re a little busy?” Dean asked, while rolling his eyes over to me.  
“No. It’s my duty. I’m sorry, Dean.”  
“Well, can’t I come with? I can help.” Dean pleaded.  
“No. I have to go. I’ll talk later.” And I left. 

The angel fight was practically over the second I appeared. They saw me and got scared. Ran off. I couldn’t run after the both of them, mostly because I didn’t want to, but also because there was two of them.  
I wanted to go back to Dean. But what if Dean was mad at me for leaving so abruptly?  
I appeared back in the Impala, but Dean was no longer there. He must’ve went inside.  
So then, I appeared inside the motel, by his bed. He was almost asleep, on the verge of it.  
I took off everything but my white button down shirt and pants. I crawled into bed behind him, being the bigger spoon. He nestled closer to me, putting his head in the crook of my neck.  
“Mmm, so you’re back?” He whispered, making sure Sam didn’t hear.  
“For a bit, yes.” I replied.  
“You know, Sam gets up at six. You gotta be gone by then.” Dean realized, almost stressing out about it.  
“Angels don’t sleep. I’ll leave before he wakes up. Don’t worry.” Dean calmed down. “Go to sleep. You need it.” I mumbled.  
He was asleep about five minutes later.  
I just thought about how great it was that this finally happened. I couldn’t believe it. It was better than I had ever expected. I smiled. Dean was my rock. He was my everything. I had built him up from nothing, and now he’s mine. Forever.


	6. Good Times Bad Times

Before I knew it, it was already 5:30, and Sam was stirring. I thought I should probably start leaving.  
But then Sam sat up in his bed.  
And I was gone. 

I’m so glad I had ‘poofed’ my clothes with me because then we would’ve gotten caught. I think that’s the exact thing Dean doesn’t want. I think Dean wants to keep it a secret from Sam. Maybe it’s because Sam would ridicule him. I never knew.  
I got to my Heaven, and sat on my bed. Heaven Dean wasn’t here. Where was he?  
“Hey, baby. Where ya been?”  
“You scared me. I was with Dean.” I grinned like a child. “All night.”  
“So, it seems you won’t be needing me anymore.”  
“I...I guess not. I’m pretty sure that’d be technically cheating on Dean.” I answered, putting my shoes back on.  
“Yeah, it would be.” He sat next to me, and put a hand on my back. He rubbed my back a little, like I was sad, or something.  
The little rubbing on my back left. Disappeared. I liked him around, but I liked the real one more.  
‘Cas. I really loved last night. I hope you’re hearing this, cause it’d just be weird if you weren’t.’  
‘Hey, Cas, Sam is gonna be at the library later. Winky face. Please tell me you get what I’m saying. You don’t understand my jokes sometimes.’  
“Yes. I get it, Dean.” I mumbled to myself.  
‘Cas. Get over here now. Sam is leaving earlier than I thought.’

“Hello, Dean.”  
“Holy shit, Cas. You scared me half to death.” He breathed heavily for a second. He walked towards me. “Let’s hope Sam doesn’t come back in here for some stupid reason.” He grabbed my trench-coat, and pulled me towards him.  
He pulls me into a kiss. Passionate. Needy. Our lips fight, until our tongues come into the mix. Our tongues then fight for dominance. We are so pulled into the moment.  
Someone has to regain dominance, so I take the stand. I push Dean down against the bed. Still fighting our tongues together. He shreds my trench-coat off, and unbuttons my shirt.  
He unbuttons just enough to get his hands on some kind of skin. He runs his hands up and down my chest, needing more and more skin.  
“Cas, just fuck me.” Dean moaned against my mouth.  
I chuckled. “No, Dean.” I pulled my tongue away from him, and sat on the bed. “We don’t need to fuck to show our emotions.”  
“Cas…” Dean sat up on his side. “I thought you wanted this too…”  
“I...I do.” I looked into my hands in my lap.  
“Then what is it?” Dean asked. “Was I not doing it right…?” I was surprised at that comment. Had he never done this before?  
I looked him in the eyes. “You...you were great. It’s me. I’m...I’m having problems...dealing.”  
“Cas. Just explained.” Dean pushed.  
“The last person I…” I implied. “Well, was you. Just...in Heaven.” Dean’s face was questioning me. “In Heaven, I was...to say...domestic...with you.”  
“Wait. So you...pretty much dreamed about...us?”  
“...Yes.” Dean finally sat up next to me. He brought my head over to his, and lightly kissed my lips.  
“That’s cute, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is gonna be terrible, just like brace yourselves :)


	7. That's The Way

I button my shirt up, and put my trench-coat on. Dean was asleep, and all I wanted to do was cuddle up next to him.  
But I knew I couldn’t. I knew I had Heavenly obligations to fulfill.  
“Hey, Cas. What’re you doing here?” Sam walks in the door, and shuts it behind him.  
“I was...I was just making sure you boys were okay. I must be going now.” I left. That was close. Sammy couldn’t know. 

‘Cas. Today was close. Sammy got all question-y when I got out of bed bare ass naked.’  
I laughed out loud.  
‘But, last night was fun. Real fun. Let’s do it again sometime. Say, as soon as possible?’  
I kept that thought in my mind while I ran around trying to save Heaven from collapsing. There were fights and a lot of things going wrong, and somehow I was the one who had to help. I didn’t understand it.  
But finally, I had the rest of the night to relax. So, I appeared in the boys motel room. But they weren’t there.  
They must be on route to their next case. So I pinpointed where they were, first of all, then popped into the backseat.  
“Son of a bitch. Cas. Gotta stop doin’ that, bud.” Dean yelled. I think he may have forgotten what happened last night, or he wouldn’t of been like this. I thought our relationship had changed to where he would no longer scold me, and rather...spank me.  
“Hey, Cas.” Sam replied. He started filling me in on the case. Dean just turned up his Zeppelin track. I was beginning to give a liking to Dean’s ‘Zeppelin’.  
About what seemed like an hour of Sam talking, he finally got done talking to me. He turned back around in his seat, sufficient with the amount of information he gave me.  
“So why’re you here, Cas?” Dean asked. His voice soothed me. I loved his voice. Deep, dark, and very sexy.  
“I’m here to see how the case was going. Now that Sam has filled me in, I will...go back to my heavenly obligations.” I answered.  
I heard Dean sigh, very quietly. I wished we could just be normal about our whole thing that’s happening. I wish it wasn’t all so damn complicated.  
“Hey Dean, it’s still pretty early. Since we were planning to stay in this town for the night anyways, why don’t you just drop me off at the library? It’s right around the corner.” Sam asked his brother, like I wasn’t even still in the car.  
Dean kept his act up. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He grumbled. I could feel his body heat up with the thoughts of a few hours without Sammy, and just with me. I let the smile overcome my face.  
Dean stopped at the library, and let Sammy out. I popped into the front seat, a little close to Dean.  
He dropped one of his hands down, and placed it in mine. It was so weird of him. Our relationship so far had been purely physical, and it had not appeared to be emotional yet. Is this the beginning of our emotional relationship as well as a new chapter in our physical one?  
He looked at me, and smiled. I felt warm inside. Like this was where I was meant to be. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this ch was pretty much just a filler ch bc i need little Sammy out of the mix for a while. And next chapter...in a few words...pent up sexual frustration. Hang in there! More Destiel to come! Love yall. AKF


	8. Communication Breakdown

We arrived at the motel. Dean checked into one room, even though I insisted getting a room to ourselves.  
Dean kept arguing that Sam would find it weird, and we didn’t need weird. I finally grumbled okay.  
Dean unlocked the motel room, and walked inside. He didn’t even bother bringing his bag in.  
I followed him in, and stood in the room. Almost awkwardly.  
“So...what should we do?” Dean asked, with a little smirk. I walked over to him, and cupped his head in my hands. I placed my forehead on his, and brought my lips over to his.  
Our lips tenderly fought, and then Dean pushed me gently back against the bed. He always wanted more than just my lips. Greedy man.  
He pushed me down into the bed, and left my now swollen lips. He kissed my neck. Sweet, at first. But then, hungry, with passion.  
I pushed him gently off, as thoughts of the last time we tried this entered my mind. “Dean. We need to talk.”  
He groaned, and sat on the bed. “What about?”  
“You asked last time if you weren’t doing it right.” I replied, trying not to fight about something. Dean really just wanted to fuck, and I didn’t really care if we did or not. If we were going to fight about anything, it would be that.  
“Yeah? I’ve never done anything like this before.” Dean answered. He wasn’t being tender to the conversation like I was.  
“But you’ve had many female partners?”  
“I meant with a dude. I’ve never done anything with a dude.” Dean kept fidgeting on the bed. Like he was uncomfortable.  
“Dean, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I know what I’m doing. And you...seem to know what you’re doing.”  
“I didn’t need consolation about it, Cas.” He put a little distress in his voice. He was acting strange.  
“Dean, don’t you think you’re being a little too quick...about this whole thing?” I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Fine. What do you wanna do?” He almost rolled his eyes at me, but then remembered who I was.  
“Dean. Why are you angry at me?”  
“I’m not angry.” He wouldn’t look at me. There was an urgency in his voice. I couldn’t tell what was wrong.  
“Yes, you are. What did I do?”  
“You’re such a tease! Okay? I said it!” Dean yelled, and stood up. “You’re all into it one minute, and the next you’re wanting to talk about some stupid shit!” He sighed. He still wouldn’t look at me.  
“But Dean, we needed to talk.” I could feel anger rising in my throat.  
“We needed to talk? We’ve been doing that for years!” Dean was pissed at me, for practically being a cockblock.  
“Well…” Pushing my anger down. “We need to talk, differently. It’s a whole new place for us now, and I think it would be much better for the both of us if we talked about what we’re trying to do here.” I explained, somehow. Seeing Dean angry because he was horny and I wouldn’t let anything happen, just turned me on more. I really just wanted to grab him and push him down on the bed.  
“Cas. Why the hell do we need to talk about this?”  
“We have to establish if we both want the same things out of this.”  
“You don’t think I want the same thing as you? You...you think I just want you for sex? Is that it?!” Dean yelled in anger.  
“Calm down.” I stood up to face him. “We just had to establish it…” I became less angry at him, and more angry at myself for bringing it up.  
I stepped towards him, trying to console him. He stepped back. “Cas. Did I really come off to you as a person who would just leave you?”  
I looked at my feet in despair. I shook my head. I looked back up at him. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”  
“I’m sorry I yelled, and got all dramatic about it. I really shouldn’t of, and I’m sorry.” Dean stares into my eyes, looking for forgiveness.  
I gave a forgiving smile, and kissed his cute, pink lips. I couldn’t stay angry at him. How could I possibly stay angry at someone this amazing?

Our kisses started getting sloppier. We started falling apart. I took my lips away, and placed them instead on his neck. Sucking and biting and forcing more passion in. I laid Dean back on the bed, and straddled him before I went back to his neck.  
I removed all my clothing but my pants. All the while, my lips had returned to his in a very sloppy way. Dean had fun unbuttoning my shirt, when I continued to mark my man. I was shirtless, Dean continuously ran his hands up and down my naked chest.  
Then, I raked up Dean’s shirt to feel his burning chest. We unhooked our lips a moment to take off his shirt, and then came back like we hadn’t touched each other in years.  
Dean took his lips away from mine. My eyebrow raised at his sudden movement away from me.  
“Do you hear that?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“Sounds like my phone’s buzzing.” I got off of Dean, and he went over to his bag to retrieve his phone.  
He looked at who was calling, and groaned. He took it.  
“What?” Dean practically yelled into the phone. I couldn’t hear the person on the other side. “Be there in 15.” He tossed his phone back in his bag. He walked over to me, and kissed me gently on my swollen lips.  
“Dean.”  
“What?” We would only leave each other’s mouths’ to talk. Only for a second. No longer.  
“Who was that?” I asked, referring to the phone call.  
“Sammy.”  
“We should go.” I pulled my lips away from him. He gave me a pouty look.  
“But we were having so much fun.” Dean sighed.  
“I know. We’ll be able to have fun some other time.” Dean gave me a sarcastic smile. “I promise.” Then I kissed him again. Very passionately.  
I pulled away and we got dressed. Then we went to go pick Sam up.

“Dean, I should probably go. Like you said, we don’t want Sam getting suspicious and weird. And he would get suspicious if I were here. I told him I’d leave.”  
“Yeah, I understand.” We were in the Impala. We hadn’t even turned the key yet. I was sitting right beside Dean, our fingers entwined.   
“I’ll see you soon, though.” I answered, I could tell he didn’t really want me to leave. I didn’t want to either. But Sam couldn’t find out.   
“I know you will.” He kissed me lightly on the lips. “Go. I don’t want Sammy to know.”  
I smiled, reassuringly, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said! Pent up sexual frustration! I haven't even began the next chapter yet, but it's probably going to involve a lot more interruptions.  
> Love yall! AKF


	9. In the Evening

I went back to my own, personal heaven. It felt empty. I had lived with Heaven Dean for about five years, so it was weird to come back without him here. When I was on Earth, now, it felt like Heaven. Because I was with Dean. Dean was my own little heaven. And I loved it.  
‘Cas. Today was amazing. But Sammy said Bobby’s got a book we need for this case, and since we’re only about an hour or so away, we’re gonna go stay there a night or two. I don’t know if I can deal without you for that long.’  
I groaned. Of course they were going to Bobby’s. Of course I can’t be with Dean for a few days. Of course once I get something amazing, it has to be stripped away.  
Why am I acting like it’s the end of the world that I don’t get to see Dean? I’m not a child. I can deal without him. 

It was midnight. I thought that Sam would be asleep, so I dropped in on Dean. They hadn’t left for Bobby’s yet, which I expected. Sammy was sleeping. Dean was in the bathroom. I decided this time I was going to go in, and not miss an opportunity.  
“Hello, Dean.” He was washing his hands. He breathed heavily.  
“Shit, Cas. You know I like you dropping in, but it scares the shit out of me.” Dean answers, and dries his hands.  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll do better next time.” He turns around to face me.  
“But, good timing, now I have you all to myself.” He cups his hands around my face and kisses me, gingerly.  
I return the kiss and, of course, it starts to become sloppy. Dean pushes me gently against the bathroom wall, and starts sucking my neck.  
Our movements began getting needy. Dean takes off his shirt, quickly.  
“Oh Cas.” Dean moaned.  
“Dean, we...we have to be quiet.” I reply, then immediately rolling my eyes back when Dean hits a sensitive part on my neck.  
“Fine, then we won’t go the whole nine yards.” He smirks like he’s thinking of doing something bad.  
He kneels down, gets on his knees, and unbuckles my pants. I groan with pleasure. “Dean...Dean what are you doing…?”  
“Just watch.” He answers. His voice just makes me melt.  
That’s when we hear a small knock on the door. “Hey, you alright? You’ve been in there a while.” Sam asks. Dean was just about to pull the waistband of my boxers down.  
“I’m fine!” Dean almost yelled. The anger, the urgency, and the pain all comes out in his voice.  
“I was makin’ sure, but whatever, get pissed at me.” Sam grumbles from the otherside.  
I fastened my pants up, and Dean put his shirt back on. He kissed me lightly, as our goodbye kisses always were.  
“I really wish we didn’t have him up our asses all the time. Things would be a lot more fun if he was out of the way.” Dean whispers.  
“I know. But it’s okay. Now go to bed. We’ll talk later.” I whispered back. I gave him an approving smile, and he walked out of the bathroom.  
“I’m fine, Sammy, alright! Why do you always gotta think there’s something wrong? What if I just fell asleep on the shitter?” Dean yells, getting into his own bed.  
“Well, you’d have a lot bigger problems if you did that.” Sam grumbled back.  
“Bitch.”  
“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write! I can't get smutty yet but dean and cas just wanna be smutty!!  
> Ok I think I might be going crazy.  
> It's only 2:40am and I'm soo tired even though I did literally nothing all day! But then again, yesterday I stayed up till 4 writing this exact fic.  
> I should probably get some sleep.  
> Love yall. AKF
> 
> Edit:  
> I'm probably gonna post some more in a few days, I couldn't write tonight cuz I had a lot on my mind and well I haven't really had the time. Anyways. More destiel to come! I won't leave!


End file.
